


a sleepy ride

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way home from a hunt, the boys get sleepy. Sam and Gabe discuss feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sleepy ride

The peach trees were in bloom. Georgia’s back roads were lined with them this time of year. As the black, 1967 Chevy Impala, sped down the road with the windows open, the fragrance filled the car. It was a warm, late spring morning. Sam was still asleep in the passenger seat. In the back, Cas’s head was resting on Gabe’s shoulder.   
Gabe was just opening his eyes. He smiled as he took a deep breath and let out a long pleasant sigh. The sweet aroma filled his lungs. He looked down at his little brother and smiled again. He had forgotten how close they had been when they were still in heaven together. Out of all the siblings, Gabe and Cas were probably the closest to one another, emotionally. He was so proud of the man Cas had become and the human he had chosen to love.  
Dean Winchester was a good man. He looked out for his own, did what he believed was right, and always put others first. Gabe was fine with the relationship that was developing between him and his little brother. It made him happy to see Cas happy. He wasn’t so fond of the dangerous situations brought on by the relationship but, he figured, ya gotta take the bad with the good.   
His situation wasn’t much better, only difference was, he had archangel powers. Gabe was in the same boat, relationship wise. He had fallen in love with Sammy Winchester. That book worm, doe eyed, know it all, moose. Gabe hated himself for getting sucked into his puppy dog stair but who could blame him? Besides the fact that he was smart, funny, and kind, he also had a body that would make Hercules jealous! How could he be such a lovey dovey mess around that giant? It frustrated him. He banished the thought and sighed, watching the scenery pass by the window.   
Cas felt his brothers heaving chest as he sighed. It woke him up. Dean glanced in the rear view mirror. “ Morning sleepy head.”, Dean called back to Cas. “How’d ya sleep?” Cas’s sleepy smile made the smirk on Dean’s face beam. He was looking at the love of his life right there. He thought, how could he have wasted time on anyone else? It was Cas. It had always been Cas. It will always be Cas.  
“ Surprisingly well for sleeping in a car.”, Cas responded with a yawn. His gruff, voice was a welcomed break from the silence of the long drive. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off him. He loved the confused, disheveled look Cas had when he first woke up. The messy hair. The unshaved face. The sleepy eyes. It was like looking at a masterpiece just before its finishing touches.  
Dean had been driving ten hours straight. They were heading back to the bunker from a long trip. They had just finished hunting down a low level demon who had been killing to gain rank. While this was more, Crowley’s problem than anyone else’s , he had enlisted the boys to fix it. They would have left it his problem too if the demon hadn't been also killing angels. The boys took a while tracking him down but in the end it was the same as usual, one demon trap, some holy water, and a quick little “omnis en spiritus” and poof, problem gone.   
Sam woke up once he heard Cas talking. He looked at his watch. “Geez Dean, ten hours? You should have woke me. Your probably exhausted. Pull over and I'll take the wheel a while.” Sam was so considerate. Dean pulled Baby over and they all got out to stretch and relive themselves. Once they were all empty and limber, they all piled back in. Dean and Cas took the back seat. Gabe hopped into the front. Sam started to drive.  
Cas was laid out across the back seat so that Dean could lay on him. He did and drifted off to sleep. Not three miles later and Cas was back in dreamland as well. This was perfect. It gave Sam and Gabe a chance to talk. The two had been meaning to get a real conversation in for a long time now.   
Gabe was obviously head over heels for Sam but lately, he worried if he felt the same. Sam never really wore his heart on his sleeve. Or at least not in this respect. He had suffered a lot of loss in his life, including the loss of the girl he had planned to marry. You don’t just get over something like that. Gabe wondered if Sam would ever get past it and if he would ever love him the way he had loved Jess. He didn't want to get upset so he quickly cleared his mind and dove right in.  
“Sam, what are we? Like what am I to you? Besides your guardian angel. Besides your friend. Besides your brother’s boyfriends brother.” Gabe was rambling like a school girl with a crush. He waited anxiously for an answer. All the thoughts and doubts came flooding back, like a dam had broken open and let the waters rush through. He was so nervous to hear the answer. What if he didn't have any feelings for him? What if he was just trying out the “gay thing” to see what it was like? What if he wasn’t interested it taking it any further at all?  
Sam pulled the car over. He put it in park. He looked straight into Gabe’s eyes. “You are such an idiot, Gabe. I thought it was obvious. I thought you could tell by the way I kissed you. You think I have the ability to be that passionate and intimate with someone who I didn’t care about? Do I seem like that kind of guy to you? You know me better than that Gabe. You know I don’t open up to people that easily. You know I have trust issues. Of course I love you. And for the record, I think of you as my boyfriend. If that’s okay with you.”   
Fireworks went off in Gabe’s head. It was a full blown declaration of love he just heard bellow out of the man of his dreams. His face was bright red from embarrassment. How could he have been so doubtful, so ignorant? How could he not have seen it before? It seemed so obvious now, looking back. He felt like such an asshole for doubting him.   
Back on the road, Gabe kept his mouth shut. It was a nice change of pace for the usual loudmouth. Sam switched on the radio but kept it low for Dean and Cas’s sake. It was preset to a classic rock station. “Wheel in the sky” was on. Sam and Gabe both tapped their fingers to the beat on the side of the car through the open windows.   
The ride home was long. Eventually, the boys woke up and joined the conversation already in progress. Something involving Carry Grant’s personal life. It was an unfamiliar subject for Cas but he enjoyed listening to the debate just the same. He was not up to speed on human culture. Gabe, on the other hand, seemed to know plenty about the subject the boys had been referring to as, “lgbt.” He was somewhat of an expert, apparently.   
Sitting in the car for hours and hours on end was tiring, even for the passengers. When the boys arrived home, they went straight to bed. Cas and Gabe had another thing in common. They loved cuddling the Winchesters. Dean liked to sleep naked. To make him happy, Cas did the same. The body heat alone was plenty to keep each other warm.  
Sam was more modest than his brother. He liked to sleep in boxers when it was too hot for full pjs. He thought it would be rude to get up in the middle of the night to pee and flash the others with his business. Gabe, was not concerned with any of that. He was a nude sleeper. He loved feeling Sam’s warm body on his skin.

All four of the boys drifted off to sleep, safe in their lover’s embraces.  
The end


End file.
